Loving Goddess Tilith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51367 |no = 8587 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |normal_distribute = 14, 11, 11, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 207, 210, 213, 216, 219, 222, 225, 228, 231, 234, 237 |ubb_distribute = 2, 1, 3, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 1, 2, 1, 1, 3, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 2, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 3, 1, 2, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Whether decades pass, or even centuries, her love never fades. Having visited thousands of worlds and formed bonds with many of the people who inhabit them, the Goddess Tilith's heart is no doubt connected to many others regardless of distance. With a fearless disposition open to every type of person and every type of ideology, everyone is one and the same in her eyes. And even if evil threatens to rear its ugly head once again to destroy it all, it still will not be enough to stop her love for others. |summon = Your favorite pretty goddess has arrived! Let's keep moving forward together! |fusion = The power to open the gates to people's hearts is not mine alone. It's also yours because it's powered by my friendship with all of you! |evolution = Could it be that I've grown even prettier than before? I didn't even know that was possible! Thank you so much for all your help! |hp_base = 6552 |atk_base = 2100 |def_base = 2352 |rec_base = 2632 |hp_lord = 9360 |atk_lord = 3000 |def_lord = 3360 |rec_lord = 3760 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Hope for the Future |lsdescription = 150% Rec, max HP, fills BB gauge each turn, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction & 15% damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 10 BC per turn |bb = Eternal Mythos |bbdescription = 30 combo Light attack on all foes, fills BB gauge, restores HP, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & 15% damage reduction from all element types for 1 turn |bbnote = Fills 12 BC, heals 5500~6000 + 25% Rec HP & 30% chance of healing 30-35% damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Rainbow Crystal Kiss |sbbdescription = 30 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), fills BB gauge, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, adds Light barrier, boosts Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & 15% damage reduction from all element types for 1 turn |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, fills 15 BC, 550% BB Atk, 5000 HP Light Barrier & 60% HP to Def/Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Gate to Your Heart |ubbdescription = 70 combo Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauges), fills BB gauge, raises allies from KO, fills BB gauge for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns & boosts Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * (number of units with full BB gauge), fills 999 BC instantly, 100% chance of reviving with 100% HP, fills 100 BC gradually & 100% HP to Def/Rec |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 70 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 70 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~6500 |es = Power to Protect Others |esitem = |esdescription = Negates ignore Def for all allies, probable 2 KO resistance, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction & add to BB/SBB (removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction) |esnote = 40% chance of resisting 2 KO |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Weaver of Friendship: Loving Goddess Tilith - First clear reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% all parameters |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken fills BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-4 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 30% chance to heal 40% damage |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = 100% critical and elemental damage reduction |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = 25% DoT reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 25 |omniskill5_1_desc = Add to BB (100% critical and elemental damage reduction for 2 turns) |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Add to SBB (boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns) |omniskill5_2_note = 100% Rec to Atk |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to BB/SBB (restores HP for 3 turns) |omniskill5_3_note = Heals 4500~5000 + 20% Rec HP |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to BB/SBB (20% DoT reduction for 2 turns) |omniskill5_5_sp = 35 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (50% damage reduction for 2 turns) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}